A microfluidic device has been described in literature that comprises a magneto-capillary valve (Remco C. den Dulk, Kristiane A. Schmidt, Gwénola Sabatté, Susana Liébana, Menno W. J. Prins: “Magneto-capillary valve for integrated purification and enrichment of nucleic acids and proteins”, Lab Chip, 2013, 13, 106). In said device, target components such as nucleic acids and proteins are bound to magnetic beads which are then transferred into a neighboring chamber through a magneto-capillary valve.